


Overworked and-

by DreamerandRude



Series: It's so obvious but they are blind [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: Denki is overworked, Iwabee is worried.





	Overworked and-

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, third part of the series, once again short and sweet and not my best work.  
> Also I am working on a multi chapter fic trying out my own theories about Kawkai and Iwabee. If interessted just ask on my tumblr. It´s dreamer-and-rude. Also a little thanks for the Kudos and comments. You guys are awesome.

Papers lingered on the ground, a figure hunched over the table and sighed. Scrolling down the PC while sipping on cold coffee. It was a normal working day for Denki and he hated it with a passion, since he would have preferred to train with the others than doing the boring job. His secretary placed another file on the table and looked at him. “I am sorry, Kaminarimon-san!” he smiled up to her and shrugged. “It's okay, I don't mind!” 

Another hour passed as there was another knock. “Yeah, come in!” he didn't looked up and wondered. “Jurina-san, are there more fills?” “Well, there might be, but I am here for another thing!” Denki looked up and smiled as he saw Iwabee. “Welcome to hell, Iwabee-kun!” the older took out a chair and sat down. “Where is my throne? I am here for my rightful place and all I have is a plastic chair! What a shame for the rightful ruler of hell” 

They laughed but Denki stopped. “I´m sorry, but I don't have time!” he turned his attention back to the PC but Iwabee didn't care. “Don't be boring, you can't work all the time! Even you need need a break from time to time, one day you will overwork yourself!” “I won't overwork myself, Iwabee-kun. I am a Kaminarimon, we won't break from office work!” he tried to assure his best friend and smiled. “Still, I don't like the idea!” “Can you do me a favour? We have to make the device for the Hokage, it's necessary! I need silence to finish it, I am sorry!” 

He stood up and shrugged. “Well, take care, bye!” he waved and walked out the door. “He don't need to worry, I'm fine! It's not the first time I´m living from only coffee and cookies!” Denki said as he kept working on the paperwork. 

“Iwabee?” Sumire screamed as she knocked on the door furiously. “Yeah, give me a minute!” he mumbled and opened the door. It was nine in the morning and certainly not in the mood for being awake. “What's wrong?” he wondered as she stepped in. “It's about Denki!” 

On the way she told him what happened. “He was send in in the middle of the night, Inojin messaged me in the morning! He wanted to tell you too but had no number, that´s why I am here!” “This moron!” he nearly screamed and run after the violet haired woman. “I told him to take care of himself!” “Iwabee, he is a CEO! Of course he has to work!” they where in front of the hospital as they walked in. 

“Denki Kaminarimon!” he said to the receptionist as she tipped the name in. “Room 236. Second floor left side!” “Thank you!” he growled and walked up the stairs to said door. “Don't be to harsh to him!” Sumire glanced over and he rolled his eyes. “I won't promise anything to you Sumire!” 

Sumire knocked at the door and opened it. “Hello guys!” he smiled and looked tired. “You idi-!” “Iwabee, language!” she said and looked over to him. “No Sumire he is right, I am an idiot! Just because I hadn't taken a break I am here. He has the right to tell me!” “But she is right, I shouldn't call you an idiot!” Denki smiled at his friends. “Did you at least got the device done?” he negated. “Nope, was harder than I expected!” “Figured!” he smirked. 

The next day they let him out and back to his office. “Kaminarimon-san?” “Yes, Jurina-san?” she walked inside and handed him another file. “I am sorry, your father needs a signature!” he sighed and looked at her. “Alright! Leave it here please!” 

When he was done with his first papers he checked what his dad needed when he saw a piece of paper. The handwriting was messy as he smiled. 

Meet me at the Hokage Mountain at 9, if you are late I will punch you out with my Jō. Don't force your luck because I am still faster than you!  
PS: take some booze with you


End file.
